To play house
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred no lo creía, tenía veinticuatro y Arthur pedía jugar a la "Mamá y al Papá", al menos le tocó ser padre, todo iba bien hasta que Kirkland de doce años pide jugar "la noche sexualmente" como buenos esposos. Para Murderdn, happy birthday. USxShota!UK.


Aquí hay un fic más que reduce la cuenta, me acuerdo cuando me alegraba por sólo tener ocho fics, llegaré a los cien, lo sé :D!

**Dedicado: **A Murderdn por su cumpleaños, aquí está tu dosis de USxShota!UK (?) :3  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> AlfredxKid!Arthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>WARNING: <strong>Arthur y su juego (?) shota.

Alfred estaba con una sonrisa más fingida que una modelo en un concurso de belleza diciendo que su sueño es "la paz mundial". No se lo podía creer, bien, era infantil aún, pero había madurado, podía jugar a la pelota con Arthur, podía contarle cuentos, podía enseñarle a moverse adecuadamente en el PlayStation 3, podía enseñarle a bañarse correctamente -y luego tener la erección de su vida por ver aquel apetecible cuerpo joven-, para refregarle la espalda correctamente, aunque claro, a veces podía desviarse de la "espalda".

No era su culpa, era la espuma… muy resbalosa, no es como si él quisiera tocar a ese niño en lugares más íntimos… ¡el jabón era malvado! se iba solo a las tetillas del inglés e incluso a su…

¡Control!, suspiró diecisiete mil veces. Pero bien, el punto de ahora es que estaba "enjaulado" sí, -enjaulado, apresado, capturado- estaba dentro de la casa del árbol de aquel niño que "apadrinó" cuando aún estudiaba, sí, a los diecisiete… y ahora ya cumplía los veinticuatro, fue el peor error de su vida, luego la madre se encariñó con él y le confió al pequeño, sí, todo estaba bien durante un par de años, hasta forjaron una resistente amistad.

Hasta que se da cuenta que cada vez que se bañaba con él… lo veía mojarse o si quiera chupar una paleta suspiraba sonoramente, o también el hecho de que cada palabra de su boca pareciera melodía, al principio, cuando tuvo ya once años el pequeño pensó que era sólo calentura y era una etapa de su "homosexualismo", pero pasó el tiempo y la imagen de ese niño no desapareció, incluso con besarlo un poco y estar de su mano le bastaba.

Como si estuviera enamorado. En sí… lo estaba.

–¿Y querido esposo? ¿quieres algo más de té? –Alfred estaba con un tic nervioso ubicado en la no muy amplia mesa. La casa del árbol del inglés era enorme a lo que podía recordar de su infancia en la que apenas cabían un par de amigos todos apretados casi cayéndose del árbol para abajo.

Arthur en tanto tenía hasta una cama y una habitación de juegos. Quizás se debía a la gran cantidad de dinero que tenían los Kirkland.

–Llevamos en esto nueve horas, querida esposa mía…–sonrió Alfred con una sonrisa extraña.

Quizás cansada, incomprendida, porque eso era ilógico, Arthur Kirkland, el niño casi más maduro que conoció en toda su vida de doce años, casi trece, le estaba diciendo que jugaran a "La mamá y el papá", lo único que le alegraba era que al menos a él le tocaba ser el hombre… y a Artie la linda, adorable y muy bella esposa.

Suspiro, se sonrojó tomando nuevamente el té evitando pensamientos impuros. Él solía ser un chico que se asustaba hasta de la pornografía, no sabía cómo había sido corrompida su bella -y pura- mente con ese tipo de cochinadas -deseos reprimidos- que destrozaban su conciente. Además kirkland era un niño, un pequeño que quizás no entendiera lo que significaba "pene", o eso creía.

Oh sí, ese ser era maligno.

–Ya es tarde stupid…–

–¿Así es como tratas a tu esposo? –suspiró Jones siguiendo el juego.

–Yes, eso me pone más salvaje para el sex, esposo mío…–susurró Arthur con una sonrisa malvada yendo hacia la cama.

Alfred creyó escuchar mal. Seguramente era eso, era imposible que fuera otra cosa. Era improbable e irreal, la cama era de una plaza y media y había dejado cerrada la casa de abajo ¿realmente Arthur quería dormir aquí arriba?, Jones no podía dejarlo sólo, pero la idea de dormir con ese tibio cuerpo entre sus brazos lo estremecía de una manera poco benevolente a su noble causa de abstinencia.

Pero se levantó, él aguantaría, él podría. Y si es que tenía una "urgencia" en la noche saldría de la gran casa del árbol a frotarse un poco mientras gruñe el nombre de Arthur, sí, todo estaría bien, se convenció con una sonrisa heroica.

Él creía que aguantaría hasta que ve al inglés -malvado, vil y tentador- como un ángel entre las sábanas con un suave sonrojo, totalmente desnudo entre las mantas tapándose sólo la parte de abajo. Alfred se reprimió, dio un paso hacia atrás, tenía que huir de algo como eso, no quería hacerle daño al pequeño, jamás querría hacerlo. Pero la vida era un tanto cruel, ponerle semejante reto era inaceptable, esa voz diciéndole que no se apartara incluso más tentativa de lo que debería.

–¿Qu-Qué haces de-desnudo Arthur? –susurró tartamudo mientras sus reacciones comenzaban a fallar y sus pasos se dirigían limpiamente hacia el cuerpo desnudo que se ofrecía ante sí.

–Esto también es parte del juego de la mamá y del papá si no me equivoco…–se sonrojó por primera vez al sentir la anatomía del mayor arriba de él, aspirando su aroma y conteniéndose para no devorarlo en ese preciso instante, pero sentía la erección de Alfred entre su cuerpo, ansioso, lleno de amor y deseo. –Alfred…–susurra.

Anteriormente el mayor lo había besado, para luego huir corriendo, avergonzado, a pegarse contra las paredes, a botar con desesperación todo a su paso, Arthur lo escuchaba sollozar en silencio, no como el llanto de un niño pequeño, si no la de un adulto conciente, frustrado y que se sentía indefenso, alguen que sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al desear y amar a un menor.

"Pedófilo" solían llamarlo, "Pederasta" quizás.

Pero Arthur no quería sentirse un "error" en la vida del americano. Porque él… él también estaba enamorado y el amor jamás, jamás de los jamases… es un error.

–No digas m-mi nombre, no podré contenerme…–decía con una voz rota. Le daba rabia estar acabando así.

Él creía poder, creía poder esperarlo un poco más.

–Quizás ya no debas hacerlo…–susurra el pequeño con voz de terciopelo abrazando suavemente el agitado cuerpo arriba suyo que pronto lo acorralaría entre besos y caricias que quizás aún desconocía.

–¿A q-ué te ref-ieres? –preguntó el americano, balbuceando aún con una cara afiebrada por el deseo.

–A que para mí… esto nunca fue un juego…–y lo besa, atrayendo al cuerpo más grande que el suyo hacia sí.

Y ya nada se pudo detener. Por mucho que luchó esa noche Alfred no pudo parar de hacer gemir esa dulce voz de su niño, explorando y acariciando partes que lo hicieran sentir bien, en la casa del árbol, quién lo diría, esta sería la fantasía sexual de muchos chicos, pero para Alfred fue otra cosa, volvió a sentirse pequeño mientras se perdía en besos junto al inglés y comprendió lo que dijo el chiquillo.

Acabaría con todo el juego esa misma noche, el juego de no saber, el juego de la ignorancia, el juego del silencio. Acabarían con todo ello para jugar un juego más único, más atrevido, uno más prohibido y adulto que quizás les trajera muchas desgracias como felicidades en el futuro.

Desde ese día, jugarían el "juego del amor" del que ya definitivamente no tenían escape, en realidad, nunca lo tuvieron. Ni querían tenerlo.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, no soy tan buena como quisiera para este genero pero hago mi mejor intento, estoy planeando hacer una secuela, llamada "La casa del árbol", donde se narraría la noche, o sea Lemon shota, y claro, las veces que se escapaban hasta ese lugar secreto para los dos a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. No sé, sólo si ustedes gustan y por supuesto, si tú quieres Cony :3, viva es USxUK! -y el USxShota!UK- :3

PD: Voten en mi fic "Manual de supervivencia", pronto pondré el capítulo dos :D


End file.
